Gone Forever
by ultimatedragonballzfan
Summary: Re-write of what happens during the episode, "Electric Shock Showdown." Our heroes, Ash, Misty, and Brock head off to Vermillion City Gym to challenge Lt. Surge for a Thunder Badge, however, none of them could have expected what would await them there...WARNING - if you are a fan of any of the twerps, u may not want to read this, but if u hate them, then this story is for u!
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: ~ This means thinking ~**

Gone Forever

Chapter 1: Battle At Vermillion City Gym

In Vermillion city it was a nice and quiet little town. Everything was peaceful with the sun shinning down brightly as people walked the streets going on their day by day bases. However, there was one big building that stood out. And inside its confides, unlike the outside, it was quiet. But not the peaceful kind you could feel when you walked the streets. No this feeling was the eerily quiet kind...

- () -

It was completely dark in the large cold room where a tall man stood. The only light illuminating the place was from a semi-small screen in front of him. However, the small lighting was not enough to show his face, only his green eyes showing, full of deceit.

"Sir, what is the mission you want me to accomplish?" Asked the tall man, bowing in respect to his Boss.

"There are three young people who will soon come and challenge you." Started the "Boss", revealing the pictures of the Pokémon Trainers. "One of them possesses a small electric rodent. I want you to battle it at full power and test out how powerful it really is." The screen now focused on the Pokémon, he was referring to. "Three of my agents have had trouble capturing it as ordered and because you are a High Ranking Agent I may want you to steal it, depending on the power it displays. Is that understood?" He asked firmly.

The tall man replied, "Yes sir. I won't let you down."

"See to it that you don't." And with that, the screen faded to black.

- () -

Ash and his friends currently stood in front of the Vermillion City Gym. Having been at the Pokémon Center and seen all the injured Pokémon, Ash knew this would be his hardest challenge yet, but he had faith in his beloved friend Pikachu. He knew they could win as long as he trusted in his Pokémon! And so they all entered the gym.

Upon entering a lone Women stood in front of them. "Boss you've got another challenger." She said smirking, slightly looking back. From the shadows footsteps were heard as a very tall man emerged. "Whoa, this guy's huge!" Exclaimed Brock.

"Welcome to Vermillion City Gym little boy. I'm the Gym Leader, Lt. Surge" He said "Hey I'm no little boy!" Shouted Ash getting angry. "Well how about I call you baby then? I call everyone who loses to me baby." Stated Surge smiling. "And what do we have here? The baby brought along his baby Pokémon." He said with a laugh. Yelling Ash asked, "Quit it! Why are you making fun of my Pikachu?!"

Grabbing a Poké Ball out of his jacket, Lt. Surge spoke, "Oh, I'll show you why." Throwing the Poké Ball, it was revealed to have a Raichu. Upon its release Lt. Surge continued to mock Pikachu for being puny and still in it's "baby" stage, leading it to get angry and wanting to battle just as planned...

And so now standing on the battle field, the battle was about to commence. "Only one Pokémon will be used," stated the announcer, however unknown to Ash and his friends the real announcer had gone on vacation for the time being. (He also had had no idea who Lt. Surge and his minions really were). So in reality this would not be an official match...only a test...

Continuing, the "announcer" spoke, "The Gym Leader, Lt. Surge has chosen a Raichu. The challenger Ash has chosen a Pikachu. No time limit. Let the battle begin!"

Initiating the first attack, Ash commanded Pikachu to use Thunderbolt. However, Raichu continued unfazed and on command unleashed its own more powerful Thunderbolt. The attack of that had left Pikachu severely injured. Normally an electric attack would barely or not at all inflict any damage to an electric type Pokémon, but because of the sheer power behind it, it did.

Still though, despite this, the small Pokémon wanted to continue battling. Giving a small chuckle, Lt. Surge commanded Raichu to give Pikachu a body slam. The force of the attack threw Pikachu several feet away. Not about to stop attacking however, Raichu hit Pikachu with a mega punch sending it up in the air. Now jumping upwards, with its tail, Raichu send Pikachu smashing onto the ground hard.

On the sidelines, Ash could only watch in horror as his Pikachu got beat. And so he pleaded for his Pikachu to withdraw, but being too prideful it refused its trainers orders. At this Misty and Brock also pleaded, but their calls fell on death ears.

~ I don't see what's so special about this Pikachu. Well, I say it's about time we finished this. ~ "Raichu, finish it with a thunder shock!" Upon getting hit with the attack, Pikachu screamed out in pain as its body went numb. Then falling onto the ground it lost consciousness.

- () -

Now that the battle was over, Lt. Surge stood in the same dark cold room he had been in earlier, but this time he was not alone. Next to him stood the three other Team Rocket Agents Jessie, James, and Meowth.

The same screen from earlier also lit up revealing their boss, Giovanni. "Well what's the report Surge?" Asked the Leader of Team Rocket. "Sir, I have battled the Pikachu as assigned and my initial conclusion is that it's weak. That baby Pokémon barely put up a fight." Stated Surge slightly smiling, remembering the battle. "Hmm, if that's the case then we no need for such a pathetic Pokémon."

"Sir, if I may," began Jessie, "I think it's best we continue with your plan to capture Pikachu from those twerps. Remember that the prophecy says he is the only Pokémon that will be able to stop us. And so far its succeeded."

"That may be, but at its current level, it's no threat. Besides, I've been thinking lately. Even if we were to capture it, there's no guarantee it would obey us. And even if in the future it would, there's no guarantee it will stay loyal, is there? The best bet is to destroy it while it's weak! And that Surge, is your new mission. There's no doubt those kids will come back for a rematch. When they do I want you to kill that Pikachu and capture the kids and have them brought to HQ. Is that clear?"

"Yes sir." Said Lt. Surge, bowing. And with that Giovanni cut off the connection. All the while, the Trio just looked at each other. They couldn't believe the Boss had actually ordered the Gym Leader to kill a Pokémon! That's why they sure were glad he didn't have them do it. They honestly didn't have the heart...even if they were in league with a evil organization...

"So, will you be able to get the job done?" Asked James. Looking over at them, Lt. Surge smirked. "Of course I can! I was in war before son. I don't have any problems killing one measly Pokémon if that's what you were wondering. After all in war, it's either kill or die." At that the Trio just faintly said right, a little scared, but having total respect at their fellow Rocket Superior.

Meanwhile the "twerps" were in the hospital, waiting for Pikachu to recover, planning their strategy on how to beat the Vermillion Gym Leader. But unknown to them, they had no idea what would await them...

"Alright then," spoke Surge to the Trio, "Those kids won't be back for another two days or so. How about I give you three some training?"

"Us?" All of them asked, pointing to themselves. "Of course! I remembering hearing about you three a lot. You were all highly wanted criminals here in Kanto!" At that they just laughed shyly. James spoke, "Yeah, well, because of those twerps we really fell from our original status." Smiling, Surge continued, "Yes, well, we're gonna do something about that aren't we?"

Grabbing something out of his jacket Lt. Surge revealed 2 TMs in hands. "Whoas, weres yous get dos? Asked Meowth. "This one," he said pointing to one of the TMs, "I found during my time in war. And this other one was given to me by the Boss seeing as how my specialty is Electric Type Pokémon."

"Now then, let's begin your training." At that the TRio nodded with excitement and nervousness.

- () -

And so the next three days flew by until it was the fated day.

Opening the doors of the Gym with enthusiasm, Ash made his arrival known.

"So you've come back just as I expected." Stated Surge smiling smugly. "Of course I did! Me and Pikachu aren't going to runaway from a battle! I know we can win this time because we've got a strategy!" "Is that so? Well, we'll see."

And so the "announcer" once again made the introductions. Meanwhile, Jessie, James, and Meowth watched from outside, waiting to make their move...

And as the bell rang, signaling the start of the match ,Ash commanded his Pikachu to use the strategy they had planned. Running towards Raichu, Pikachu prepared to attack, however, Raichu easily managed to hit it with its tail, sending it backwards. It then proceeded to whip Pikachu with its tail again and again. "Now Raichu! Body Slam!" Commanded Surge. And just as the attack was about to connect, at hearing Ash's voice, Pikachu quickly dodged the attack.

"Great! Now do it Pikachu! Agility!" At this Ash and his friends cheered, they had no doubt with this attack Pikachu could win, or so they thought...

Pikachu began moving at incredible speed, now running in circles around Raichu trying to confuse it. At this Surge just smirked. "Raichu you use your agility and then use Body Slam!" Just like Pikachu, Raichu began moving at high speeds. And having been caught off guard by this, Raichu easily slammed Pikachu sending it rolling in the ground in pain.

"Pikachu!" Yelled out Ash in worry. "Brock! I thought you said this would work?!" He yelled now having turned to his friend. "I, I don't understand. If Surge evolved his Pikachu right after he got it, this shouldn't be possible. The speed attacks can only be learned in the Pikachu stage. There's no way that Raichu can have this kind of speed!" "What?!" Yelled both Ash and Misty in confusion and shock.

~ Childish fools. ~ "This was supposed to be your great strategy? Hahaha, it's true I evolved my Pikachu right after I got it, but that doesn't necessarily mean it had been wild all along."

"Wh-what do you mean?" Asked Ash. "It's simple. I rescued my Raichu when it had still been a Pikachu after it had been abandoned by its previous trainer. By that point it had already been powerful and had known all its speed attacks. I don't know why someone would just go and leave it, so I took it as my own."

"So that's how." Said Misty taking in what she had just heard.

~ Oh great, what are we supposed to do now? ~ Thought Ash in frustration. Brock had indeed thought up of a great strategy, but there was no way they could have seen this coming. If Raichu had both speed and power, it was practically invincible!

"Brock what is Ash supposed to do now?" Asked the female trainer wondering the same thing as Ash. "I wish I knew Misty...The way things are looking now, I don't think there is a thing he can do." Stated the breeder in a low whisper.

Back on the battlefield Pikachu alone continued throwing various Thunderbolts, but Raichu kept dodging each attack with ease, using it's agility, as if mocking Pikachu. "Now Raichu, use Volt Tackle!" Running quickly, a yellow aura began to consume the Pokémon as it unleashed its attack. And as it made impact the force of the attack send Pikachu flying, crashing unto the wall. The collision had been so hard that the wall had been dented.

Now standing over Pikachu, Raichu under the commands of Surge, began to use a harsh Iron Tail on Pikachu, hitting it with its tail again and again relentlessly. Due to all the blows it had received, Pikachu actually began to bleed as it cried out in agony.

"Call of the match Ash! Raichu is just too powerful! Pikachu's seriously hurt!" Yelled out Brock, snapping Ash out of his shock. Running forward, Ash started to yell out that he was going to quit, but before he had the chance, Lt. Surge quietly stated, "No you don't." And commanded his Raichu to unleash Thunder at where the 'twerps' were. This stopped Ash in his tracks as the attack had almost hit him. "What the heck are you doing?!" Yelled out Ash, not believing what was happening.

However, screams behind him made him turn around. He was even more shocked to see that a Meowth and Ekans were now in the room with them. And unfortunately for him, the sight in front of him was a chilling one. The Meowth was on Brock's shoulder, claws completely out and at his neck, threatening to slice him if he made any sudden movements, while Ekans was completely wrapped around Misty's neck threatening to suffocate her.

There was only two people that talking Meowth could belong too. And as Ash was about to turn around to look for them, his heart literally stopped in fear. James and Jessie were now in front of him, both of them with guns in hand, pointed at him. "Wha-what's going on?" Asked Ash his voice trembling in fear.

Laughing Lt. Surge took off the jacket he was wearing, revealing what was hidden underneath it. On the right hand corner of his black shirt was a small capital R. "I-it can't be. You're a member of Team Rocket?! But your a Gym Leader, how is that possible?!" Screamed out Ash, despite having guns at his face.

Laughing once more, Surge explained, "Simple, we have Rocket Agents all over the place. It's true I am a qualified Gym Leader, but that's only a decoy to find and challenge young trainers. If they manage to beat me, a high ranking agent, then we steal their Pokémon. Of course I can't do this myself, so I call in other agents to do the job."

"So all this was just a trap?!" "Indeed." Said Surge smirking evilly. "But why are you doing this to us?! You just said, you steal Pokémon who are able to defeat you in battle! We lost, so why?!" Chuckling a bit, Surge again explained, "It's simple. This is the mission I've been assigned by my Boss. Seeing as how you've given our three other agents so much trouble," he said signaling to the TRio, "...he thought it'd be best if we eliminate your Pikachu!"

At hearing this, Ash yelled out "what" and was about to run forwards to save his beloved friend, but before he had the chance, James struck him hard on the back of his head with the gun, making the young hero fall forward on the ground.

Turning over to his Raichu, Lt. Surge saw that Pikachu, having heard everything as well, had mustered up strength and used quick attack on Raichu, but his Pokémon simply took the attack head on. "Pathetic. Raichu, use Hyper Beam!" Pikachu tried to dodge the attack, but before it could, Raichu immobilized Pikachu with its tail. And so the attack hit its intended target.

Pikachu laid on the floor, unmoving. It had bruises and cuts all over its body. Some cuts were even bleeding. Still not done with its assault Raichu once again used Iron Tail on Pikachu, but this time the poor Pokémon didn't even have the strength to cry out.

All the while, also lying on the floor, Ash could only watch with tears in his eyes as his Pokémon slowly got beaten to death.

This time Raichu unleashed it's Thunder on Pikachu, ending it's suffering by making it fall unconscious. "Alright Raichu, that's enough. We don't want to kill it just yet." Said Surge. And so he returned it to his Poké Ball, but not before saying it had done an excellent job.

Turning over to look at the defenseless heroes, Surge spoke, "Now then, I think it's about time you three get the revenge you must want," he said looking over at our villainous TRio.

There was no turning back now, so they just nodded.

Not jumping off, of Brock's shoulders Meowth unleashed a very powerful Thunder that completely zapped Brock as he yelled out. What felt like minutes to Brock, Misty, and Ash flew by as Meowth continued, not stopping his assault. Brock's body slowly started to smoke, as he began to literally get toasted alive. Meanwhile, under the commands of Jessie, Ekans had begun to tighten its grip on Misty's neck, cutting off her air supply as she gasped for breath.

Not about to let his friends die though, Ash quickly got up and ran forward, not caring that Jessie and James both had guns in their hands and could easily shoot him if they wanted. But before he could get to them, Ekans unleashed the new attack it had learned: Earthquake! All three heroes got struck by the attack as they fell to the floor. Knowing he couldn't fight Team Rocket, without help, Ash started to reach for his Poké Balls.

"Now Ekans, acid!" Yelled out Jessie. Obediently, the snake Pokémon thew its attack which landed right on the right hand of Ash, stopping him from getting his Poké Balls out. As the acid slowly burned away at his skin, blood slowly fell down his arm as he screamed in pain.

Having called out his Koffing, James commanded it to also use its newly acquired move, Thunder, on Ash. The hero let out even more painful screams, but still he somehow managed to get up making his way towards the TRio.

"You just won't give up will you?" Said James spitefully. Raising his gun, he pulled the trigger. Ash yelled out as the bullet grazed his stomach. Coughing up blood, Ash now lay on the floor, holding his injury as blood poured out. The wound may have been small, but it had clearly still done enough damage.

-() -

The heroes now lay defeated. Brock lay on the floor, a few organs damaged from the attack of Meowth's Thunder and several bruises over his body from the Earthquake, Misty had bruises all over her neck and body as well. She had been the one to suffer the least damage, while Ash had been dealt with the worst, bleeding out with bruises all over. And lastly Pikachu also lay on the floor, breathing hard, severely injured and bruised.

"That's enough fun and games now." Stated Surge, "It's time. You three take those kids back to HQ like the Boss ordered and I'll have one of my agents take this Pikachu to the Pokémon Center. You three did a great job. I'll recommend to the Boss that you three get special training to become high ranking agents." He said now smiling proudly.

"Thank you sir." Said all three of them together, bowing.

- () -

On top of the roof of the Vermillion City Gym, the villainous gang stood. In front of them was a helicopter, waiting for liftoff. And inside of it, the young heroes were safely tied down inside.

"Is Pikachu really going to die?" Asked Jessie to Lt. Surge who had an unconscious Pikachu in his hands. "Why are you actually worried about this rat?" He asked. "N-No. It's just that I know we are different than any other Teams and we usually don't resort to that type of thing if necessary." Jessie said quietly.

Smiling Surge spoke, "Don't worry. Pikachu won't die. I know the Boss told me to kill it, but from the beating it took and the way it's breathing right now. Pikachu is in a deep coma. I'm no doctor, but it's most likely he won't ever wake up. And even if it were too, it's trainers will no longer be around and no one will be able to understand what it's trying to say. But just in case we _will_ be keeping an eye on it."

"Now than it's about time you head to HQ and deliver those kids." "Right." Said the TRio, now climbing onto the helicopter. And so saying their goodbyes and thank yous, the TRio took off and so did Lt. Surge.

- () -

Inside the helicopter...

"Wow, I still can't believe all that happened." Said James who was sitting down next to his teammates. (The helicopter was being flown by two Grunts).

"I knows wat yous mean." Said Meowth.

"Do you really think we did the right thing?" Asked James. "Wat do yous mean Jimmy?" "Well, I kind of feel bad doing what we did to the twerps." Stated James now looking over at them, who were all knocked out. Clearly James was still surprised at himself and his team, that they had actually managed to pull the trigger and really injure their enemies.

Speaking up Jessie said, "What are you talking about?! Of course we did! Don't over think it James! This is all for our Boss, for Team Rocket, and for ourselves! I know it was pretty drastic, but just think. Those twerps were always in our way and would have most likely continued to be if we hadn't captured them! Besides, the Boss won't kill them. I'm sure he'll just have them locked up at HQ or something."

"You really think so?" Asked James. Nodding Jessie spoke again, "Yes, other wise the Boss would have ordered us to eliminate them like Pikachu."

A couple of minutes passed by as everyone remained silent.

"Yous knows wat dis means guys?" Asked the feline Pokémon, breaking the silence. Having shaken their heads, the feline answered, "Dis means a whole new future stars for Team Rocket! Wit the twoips outta da way, no one can stop us!"

"Yeah you're right." Both James and Jessie exclaimed. "Plus, we're going to get special training, which means we'll be unstoppable!" Added James. With that said all of three of them cheered loudly in excitement.

And as the helicopter continued flying towards Team Rocket's base, the Trio could be heard screaming, "To the Future for Team Rocket! And for the Boss!"

**A/N: Okay, hope u guys enjoyed my story! And I know it might be weird that I made Lt. Surge a member of Team Rocket, since in the anime he wasn't, but in the manga he WAS part of the team! So, decided to make him still be for this fic!**

**And hopefully the Trio didn't seem too ooc, so let me know what you thought!**

**Also, be sure to look out for the epilogue! Thnx for reading! :)**


	2. Epilogue

Epilogue

It had now been several hours, since Lt. Surge and the Team Rocket TRio of Jessie, James, and Meowth had successfully captured and defeated Ash and his friends.

Upon their arrival at Team Rocket Headquarters, the TRio had dragged the injured heroes through the halls of HQ and reached the office of Giovanni, their leader. Entering, Giovanni was seated in his chair behind a desk. His loyal Persian by his side.

"I see you three have successfully completed your mission." Speaking in unison they said, "Yes, sir."

Smiling he spoke, "Good. You two," he said referring to two Grunts who had been guarding the door, "Take those kids to the dungeon." And so they did.

"Now then, reading the report that Lt. Surge sent me. He has asked for you three to receive special training. And having successfully carried out your mission and various others before that. I shall allow this. You three are to report to the Team Rocket Training Academy right away. There you will be further trained, and depending on how you fare, you shall become high ranking agents. That is all. Now go."

Bowing the Trio thanked him and exited the room. Outside they walked the halls exclaiming excitedly. "Wow! I can't believe this is happening! The Boss believes in us!" Said James. "I know! I wonder what type of training we'll be in for?" Asked Jessie.

"Whos knows," said Meowth, "But one thing is for sure. From this point on, wes woik to put ours name in Team Rocket History!" "Yeah!" Cheered both James and Jessie.

"Just like we promised each other long ago, this time we'll become the most baddest team!" Said Jessie.

"Let's promise each something." Said James, rather somewhat serious. Hearing this got the attention of his teammates. "From now on we'll be serious on all the missions we'll receive. Just because these twerps are out of the way, doesn't mean even more twerpish youths will appear. In order to be ready, we have to act serious and be committed to the training we'll receive."

"Yeah you're right." Said Jessie, smiling. "Of course this doesn't mean we'll be heartless. No, this is just a new beginning for us. No matter what friends, right?" She said extending her hand out. And placing their hands on her's, both James and Meowth said 'friends'. Now all together, they threw their hands up in the air and yelled out, "For they glory of Team Rocket!"

With that, all of them now ran through the halls and prepared for the challenges that would await them. Yes, no matter what they did, or where they went, there was no doubt this TRio of Rocket Agents would always be friends to the end. And despite the fact they were now moving up the Team Rocket ladder, they had promised each other and themselves they would not lose themselves. These promises were ones that would indeed never be broken as it faced the challenges of the future.

- () -

It has now been several months since then.

James, Jessie, and Meowth had since several weeks ago completed their training. It had been the hardest thing they had ever endured. Their previous training had been nothing compared to the vigorous one they went through. However, together they successfully managed to complete it, earning them the positions they had always dreamed of.

Reporting back with Giovanni, he congratulated them on their success and sent them off to complete missions all over the Kanto Region. With their news skills and newly evolved Arbok and Weezing, the TRio managed to complete all of them without fail. So now, they would be the first agents to enter the other regions and conquer it for Team Rocket.

Unlike our TRio, Ash and his friends had not had the best luck having been dropped into the hands of this villainous organization. Yes, they were feeling that they would have indeed been better off dead.

They had been allowed to recover in their cell from the deadly assault they had endured, guarded twenty four seven by several Grunts. All their Pokémon had been taken from them and with Team Rocket technology; their memories erased and set to be raised by its members.

And once they were completely healed, they had been brought forward to Giovanni. Ash had pleaded for them to just let them leave and promised to never again interfere with Team Rocket, but Giovanni would not have it. After all, the chosen one was destined for great things.

But the least Giovanni did for Ash is tell him that his Pikachu was alive. Just like Lt. Surge had originally thought, Pikachu had barely managed to pull through, but from Nurse Joy's report it would indeed never wake from the injuries it had received, there to remain lying on a bed, forever in a comatose state.

And so that being said, Giovanni ordered Tyson, a high ranked Agent and several Grunts to escort the young heroes to Saffron City. There, his high ranking agent Sabrina would deal with them.

- () -

During all this, the whole world didn't know that Ash, Misty, or Brock were still alive. The report had been that they had been killed in a horrible avalanche. Their bodies had never been found. The sole survivor had only been Pikachu. That was the story Team Rocket had carried out with success. No one ever suspected a thing.

And so Team Rocket continued covertly with their plans, no one being able to stop them.

- () -

Time after…In a small city known as Saffron...

"Oh wow! Those are cute little dollies." Exclaimed a small child who stood next to her mother. Both of them were currently in the Saffron Gym.

"If I'm not mistaken these are the three Pokémon Trainers from Pallet, Cerulean, and Pewter who died in that horrible avalanche isn't it?" Asked the mother. "Why yes it is. I created them in their honor and memory" Said Sabrina smiling, hiding the glee in her eye. "Now then, how about we start with your psychic training." Said Sabrina, "I hear that the ability runs in your family."

"Why yes, and I would like to help control it, seeing as how you also built this Gym as an institute for fellow psychics." Said the mother. "In that case follow me."

Being the last to walk out of the room, Sabrina took one last look at the dolls that had once been Ash, Brock, and Misty and smiled evilly before securely closing the doors behind her.

**A/N: And this brings to an end my story. So, once again, might be a little weird to have Sabrina as a Rocket Agent, but like Lt. Surge, she was one in the manga, so kept her an agent for my story!**

**Rereading back to the Raichu and Pikachu fight, reminded me of the song "Over My Head" by Sum 41, so that's kinda where I got the inspiration for this. And also "Gone Forever" by Three Days Grace, hence the fanfic title. It's like TR's pov of the twerps now out of the way! XD**

**So hope u enjoyed and please let me know what u thought! :)**


End file.
